A hinge can be utilized to articulate (or couple) two individual parts of a device and enable a relative rotation of the two individual parts. For example, a display system can include a hinge that articulates a display unit relative to a display stand such that a user can move (or rotate) the display unit with respect to the display stand when adjusting the display system for a desirable viewing angle. The hinge typically includes mounting interfaces, such as screws or screw holes, for mounting the parts, such as the display unit and the display stand, to the hinge.
In the prior art, there exist external hinges that are exposed, visible, and accessible to the user from outside of the display system without requiring the user to manipulate the device. Applications of the external hinge can have several disadvantages. For example, exposed mechanisms (e.g., mounting interfaces) of the external hinge can be aesthetically undesirable. In order to make the exposed mechanisms aesthetically acceptable or desirable, additional costs can incur for the design and the material of external hinge.
Further, the exposed mechanisms can be significantly subject to unfavorable factors, such as contamination, dust accumulation, and spilled water or drink, which can reduce the reliability and durability of the external hinge.
The exposed mechanisms can also be subjected to unnecessarily manipulations by the user. The unnecessary manipulations can cause damage to the external hinge.
In the prior art, the hinge can also represent a hidden hinge that is invisible and inaccessible to the user without opening or removing an enclosure of the device. Applications of the hidden hinge can also have several disadvantages. For example, the enclosure can incur additional costs, weight, and complexity of design for the device. The enclosure can also require a particular tool to open or remove, in order for the user to have access to the hinge; inconvenience to the user can be involved.
Further, once the enclosure is opened or removed, other components of the devices can also become accessible to the user and can be subject to unnecessary manipulation or contacts, which can be undesirable in view of the reliability and durability of these other components.